1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus mountable on a small boat for rescuing persons from the water, especially unconscious or otherwise incapacitated persons.
2. Background Information
Rescuing persons from the water using small boats is difficult, especially when the victim is incapacitated and hence unable to assist in the rescue. Even a small person is difficult to bring aboard if unconscious. Often the difference between life and death or permanent injury is a matter of minutes, therefore, it is important to recover the person from the water quickly so that aid can be administered.
Devices for rescuing persons from the water with small boats have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,269 and 3,370,310. The device disclosed in the former patent is difficult to use and requires placement of a harness over the injured person's chest and beneath the armpits which is difficult to perform from the boat, or requires a rescuer to enter the water. The device described in the latter patent is complex and provides for suspending the victim over the water for transport to land. In addition, the structure makes it difficult to administer immediate aid to the victim.
There therefore remains a need to provide apparatus for rescuing persons from the water using small boats which is easy to use, does not require placing a harness on the victim, and provides easy access to the victim for administering first aid during transport to land.